Beverage dispensing systems that provide delivery of beverages to a customer are well known in the art. Typically, such beverage dispensing machines permit a customer to specify a beverage to be dispensed and allow the customer to dispense the specified beverage. Such beverages may be, for example, flavored carbonated beverages, coffee-based beverages, and alcoholic beverages such as beer and wine.
A major drawback of current beverage dispensing systems is the lack of customization which is offered in such systems. For example, current beverage dispensing systems do not permit management of various functions of the beverage dispensing system such as creating or revising beverage recipes for the beverages which are dispensed, creating or revising menus of the different beverages that may be dispensed, product management and inventory tracking, reviewing dispensing history, and financial tracking, such as tracking volume, count, and sales of beverages which are dispensed by beverage dispensing function. In addition, current beverage dispensing systems do not provide the ability to dispense customized beverages based on ingredients that are provided by the beverage dispensing system. Rather, such systems generally include only predetermined beverages which may be dispensed.
The present system is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not previously provided. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present system is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.